In a data center local area network, to achieve a high transmission rate, for example, 10 Gbps, and data transmission over a long distance, for example, more than 100 meters, a 10GBASE-T (10 Gigabit Ethernet over Twisted-pair Copper cable) and an optical interconnection network need to be used. Specifically, the 10GBASE-T is a physical layer standard for transmitting data over a Class E or a Class F cable at a rate of 10 Gbps, and can help achieve 100-meter transmission over the Class E or the Class F cable. An external environment may cause interference to a transmission link, and therefore interference immunity of the transmission link needs to be improved, to ensure stability and reliability of data transmission.
In the prior art, because a transmission distance and signal quality vary with cables of different specifications, such as copper cables and optical cables, cables of high shielding performance are used in long-distance data transmission, to improve interference immunity of a transmission link, which however, increases a network interconnection cost.